Viviendo a tu lado
by Black Sweet
Summary: Sora regresa a su ciudad natal con nuevos amigos y se reencuentra con sus amigos pero ¿que pasara cuando se entere que tendra que vivir literalmente con una persona a quien "odia"? ¿Lograran llevarse bien al final? ¿Mejor o peor de lo que pensaban?
1. Chapter 1

Viviendo a tu lado

Estaba un grupo de chicos en el aeropuerto de Odaiba y al parecer muy impacientes.

Yo ni se para que vine aquí si ni conozco a la persona a quien estamos esperando – se quejaba un rubio alto de ojos azules.(Matt)

Ay Matt no te quejes, además cuando la conozcas te caerá muy bien, ¿ok?-decía una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel.(Mimi)

Ay Mimi ya déjalo tu sabes que nunca va a cambiar- dijo una chava cabello lila. (Yolei)

Si, además que ya sabes que tanto como Matt, Tai y Davis son igualitos, todos cabeza dura- dijo una chava pelo café corto- sin ofender chicos. (Kari)

¡Hey!-dijeron Tai (chico con pelo café y alborotado) y Davis (chico con pelo café).

Y porque no le dijiste nada a TK (Takeru, chico con pelo rubio y ojos azules aunque con un color mas vivo que al de su hermano Mat), Ken (chico de cabello azul) y Cody (el menor de todos y cabello café)- dijo Davis algo enfadado.

Obvio porque no son cabeza hueca- dijo Yolei, algo divertida.

Ya pues ya dejen de pelear-dijo un chico con cabello rojo y ojos negros (Izzy).

"Vuelo 108 acaba de llegar" –dijo el altavoz de aeropuerto.

Pues aun yo no entiendo porque tenemos que aguantar a una mocosa loca- dijo Matt enfadado ya que el no la conocía- han de ser locas como las amigas de Mimi en excepción de Kari.

¿Cómo que locas, eh?- dijo Mimi enfadada

Chico yo creo que lo mejor seria dejar de discutir- dijo Tai algo sorprendido

Si, mira Mimi una gran ejemplo, es Yolei- dijo tratando de enojarla mas.

Mimi se quedo callada ya que ya sabía lo que Tai quería decir.

Y sobre todo a de ser fea- dijo Matt todo relajado y sin darse cuenta de la situación.

¿Cómo que fea, eh?- pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Mat se dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelirroja muy bonita.

¿Qué no te han enseñado a respetar a las personas…y más a las cuales ni siquiera conoces?- dijo la chica pelirroja.

¿Y tú quien eres muñeca?- dijo Mat dándole una de sus sonrisas la cuales derretían al las chicas.

Sora Takenouchi, la supuesta mocosa loca y fea-dijo Sora. Matt dejo de mostrar su sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio mientras Sora miraba a Matt con ojos fulminantes.

¡Sora!- rompieron el silencio sus amigos mientras la abrazaban.

¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Mimi.

Bien, pero quiero presentarte a algunos amigos míos de Estado Unidos- dijo Sora mientras que dejaba ver a cuatro chicos detrás de ella.

Ella es Zoe- dijo mientras una rubia hacia reverencia a todos- el es Takuya-dijo mientras un chico de cabello café con una gorra hacia reverencia- ella es Sakura- dijo mientras una chica cabello negro y ojos verdes hacia reverencia- y el es Kouji- dijo mientras un chico peli azul con un pañuelo en la cabeza hacia reverencia.

Mucho gusto- dijo Tai- el es Yamato Ishida-dijo mientras le pegaba un codazo a Matt para que hiciera reverencia.

Ah si, el es el cantante de los Teenage Wolves- dijo Zoe ya que le encantaba el grupo.

Obvio preciosa- dijo Matt mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hey tiene novio y soy yo- dijo Takuya muy celoso.

Cálmate Takuya-dijo Sora tratando de no reírse de la situación.

Yo creo que mejor nos vamos a mi casa y luego de compras-dijo Mimi solo por si se armaba una pelea- ¿Qué les parece?

Por mi esta bien ¿y a ustedes que les parece?-dijo Kari.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a la casa, perdón, mansión de Mimi.

En la mansión de Mimi…

Bueno aquí es, pasen- dijo Mimi abriendo la puerta de su mansión.

Wow Mimi es muy bonita-dijo Sakura dentro de la mansión.

Gracias, les enseñare las habitaciones-dijo mientras dirigía a Sakura, Kouji, Takuya, Zoe y a Sora a sus nuevas habitaciones.

Mimi enserio en cuanto encontremos un hotel nos iremos, muchas gracias-dijo Sora mientras colocaba su maleta en su cama asignada.

No te preocupes, no es molestia por lo menos tendré compañía-dijo Mimi dándole una sonrisa.

Bueno de nuevos gracias, será mejor bajar, nos están esperando-dijo Sora.

En la primera planta de la mansión de Mimi…

Mimi debemos hablar- dijo Tai, se miraba molesto, jalando a Mimi hacia la cocina.

¿Qué pasoTai?-pregunto Mimi inocentemente.

¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Mimi no puedes vivir aquí con un montón de hombres dentro y solo cuatro mujeres inocentes-dijo Tai – y como buen novio eh decidido que Matt, TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Davis y yo nos quedaremos también. ¿Que te parece?

Sí esta bien lo entiendo de ti… ¿pero, porque casi todos?- pregunta Mimi confundida.

Es que veras, si yo me quedo se queda Kari, si ella se queda se queda TK, si TK se queda se queda Davis luego Ken, luego Yolei, luego Davis y yo invitamos a Matt; Cody no puede porque no lo dejaron, a Izzy tampoco y Joe tenia que estudiar.

Oh, pues si creo que no hay ningún problema-dijo Mimi

Entonces vámonos- dijo Tai muy feliz.

OK Mimi ya recorrimos casi todo el centro comercial, ahora algunos vamos a descansar en esa cafetería ¿Te parece?- pregunto Sora un poco exhausta.

OK como quieras entonces Kari, Yolei y yo nos iremos a comprar un poco mas para la pi jamada que hoy en la noche tendremos.- dijo Mimi mientras les dejaba toda la bolsa a los chicos.

En la cafetería Tai hablaba con Davis, TK con Ken, Zoe y Takuya también hablaban mientras se daban uno que otro cariñito, Matt estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas y Sora platicaba con Sakura y Kouji.

Sora ¿cuando le dirás a los demás la razón por la cual viniste?- pregunto Kouji.

Si Sora no creo que mentirles diciéndoles que solo viniste para verlos nada mas.-dijo Sakura estando de acuerdo con Kouji.

Pues por ahora no pienso decirle nada a nadie, por ahora, ya luego iremos viendo como se desarrollan las cosas- dijo Sora- pero ahora disfrutare cuanto pueda y no le vayan a decir a nadie.

No, como crees, de nosotros no saldrá ni una palabra -dijo Sakura.

Bueno ahora iré a hacer las pases con un sujeto ya que se lo prometí a Tai- dijo Sora levantándose de su asiento-aquí los dejo solitos- dijo viendo a Sakura.

Suerte – dijo Kouji.

Gracias la necesitare- dijo Sora caminando hacia donde Matt.

Hola- dijo Sora sentándose al lado de Matt- ¿Cómo estas?

Pues bien, hasta que viniste- dijo Matt viendo hacia otro lado.

Óyeme que grosero eres, y yo de buena gente queriendo hacer las pases y tu de…- pero no pudo terminar ya que TK apareció.

Sora disculpa podemos hablar.-dijo TK

Si porque no- dijo Sora levantándose para ir con TK.

¿De que querías hablar?- pregunto Sora

Pues lo que sucede… es…que bueno… a mi me gusta Kari… pero… a Davis también y me le quiero…declarar pero no se como reaccionara Davis.-dijo TK sonrojado.

Bueno lo que yo te recomiendo es que le digas a Kari lo que sientes-dijo Sora.

Pero Davis…-interrumpió TK.

Mira, si Davis ama a Kari tendrá que respetar su decisión, al igual que tu.-dijo Sora.

Ok, muchas gracias- dijo TK dándole un abrazo- hay gracias a Dios que viniste, no se que haría sin ti.

De nada-dijo Sora respondiendo el abrazo.

**¿Qué esconderá Sora?**

**¿Por qué Matt no quiere hacer los pases con Sora?**

**¿Tk se le declarara a Kari?**

**Y… si lo hace ¿Davis aceptara la relación?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer chapter no es tan interesante pero… tratare de mejorar y les aseguro que el próximo será mejor.¡¡¡Dejen reviews plizzzz!!!**


	2. La pijamada

Lo siento por no poner edades antes:

Joe: 21

Sora, Matt, Tai, Kouji, Takuya, Sakura y Zoe: 20

Izzy y Mimi: 19

Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei y Ken: 18

Cody: 17

En la casa de Mimi…

Ya no aguanto mis pies- dijo Yolei tirándose en el sofá de Mimi.

Uuuy y quien no se va a cansar con toda la recorrida que le diste al centro comercial, parecías correcaminos jeje- dijo Davis

¿Me estas diciendo animal?- dijo Yolei levantándose del sillón.

Yo no dije eso pero si tú te consideras eso, por mí esta bien- dijo Davies acomodándose en un sillón.

Ayy Davis eres un pesado- dijo dándole en la cabeza, mientras todos se echaban a reír.

Bueno yo creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, además… las chicas tenemos una pijamada- dijo Mimi.

¿Podemos estar ahí?- pregunto Takuya con una risa maliciosa.

No, no puedes- dijo Zoe sospechando porque lo decía.

Saben que nosotras mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo Sora mientras las demás la seguían.

Bueno lo primero que aremos es ponernos una mascarilla- dijo Kari.

Me rehusó- dijo Sakura.

Que, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Yolei-

Flash Back…

USA, casa de Sakura…

Bueno ahora jugaremos verdad o reto- dijo Sakura mientras todas se terminaban de poner la mascarilla.

Ok yo empiezo, Sora ¿verdad o reto?-pregunto Zoe, pero Sora no pudo responder ya que se oían ruidos como "clic".

Oye hermano no hagas eso- dijo Sakura mientras las tres se empezaban a tapar la cara-ya deja de tomar fotos.

Y asi era Kouji, Takuya y el hermano de Sakura les empezaron a tomar fotos y luego las metieron a ¡¡¡internet¡¡¡ jeje.

Fin de Flashback

Por eso decidimos nunca mas ponernos una mascarilla- dijo Sora.

Oigan escuchen se oyen ruidos- dijo Mimi mientras tenia una cara de preocupación.

Sora se levanto del piso y abrió la puerta de las que cayeron seis chicos.

¿Que hacían detrás de la puerta?- dijo Kari mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura y TK, Davis, Tai, Takuya, Kouji se levantaban.

Pues… es que… bueno… nosotros…- trataba de explicar Tai.

Nada de nosotros ahora tendrán que pagar jeje- dijo Yolei mientras las chicas atrapaban a los chicos- y ahora harán lo que nosotras le digamos.

¿Y si no queremos?- pregunto Takuya

Bueno entonces contare la vez que fuimos al cine y tu…-empezó a amenazar Sora.

Esta bien aremos lo que ustedes quieran- dijo Takuya- pero por favor no digas nada.

Ok cada vez que salgamos a comer TK y Davis pagaran, cada vez que queramos que nos traigan algo Kouji lo hará y cada vez que hagamos un desorden en la mansión Takuya y Tai lo ordenaran.-dijo Sora.

¡¡¡NO!!! – gritaron los chicos.

¿Que es ese escándalo?- pregunto Matt apareciendo con Ken.

Yolei jalo a Sora-Ok Sora este es tu reto le darás un beso a Matt ¿Ok?- dijo con cara maliciosa.

Ok- dijo Sora mientras empezaba a explicarle todo a Matt y a Ken.

Ah, con que eso fue lo que sucedió… pues bien merecido lo tienen- dijo Matt.

Como que merecido- dijo Tai

Pues yo creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir-dijo Yolei viendo a Sora con una sonrisa maquiavélica.-Wuajajajajajajajwajajajaja…

En ese momento todos quedaron viendo a Yolei como si fuera una loca.

Bueno, buenas noches-dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigos con un beso en la mejilla.

Y así todos se empezaron a despedir…pero cuando Sora iva a cerrar la puerta alguien la jalo.

Niña, necesitamos hablar-dijo Matt mientras la jalaba a una esquina para que nadie los escuchara.

Ok para empezar no me jales-dijo mientras se zafaba- y segundo mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, no "niña".

Ok como quieras niña, lo que tenia que decirte es que desde que llegaste nos arruinaste la vida a todos- dijo Matt sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

¿Disculpa, porque dices eso?- dijo Sora molesta.

Mira desde que viniste tal vez no lo has notado pero desde que llegaste Mimi y Tai se pelean más veces, tal vez no lo has notado porque no lo van a hacer enfrente de todos, segundo Ken no se anima a decirle a Yolei que le gusta ya que tiene pena porque llega mas gente, me refiero a ti y a tus amigos y tercera no le des consejos a TK sobre Kari porque no creo que funcionen y tampoco le metas cosas a mi hermano- dijo Matt serio.

¿Y que tratas de insinuar?- dijo Sora aun enojada.

Que yo que tu, me regresaría a USA o a otro lugar-dijo Matt mostrando una cara de triunfo.

Y yo que tu, seguiría tu propio consejo-dijo Sora mostrando una cara de "yo gane jeje"-buenas noches Matt- y se fue pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sora eso no se vale-dijo Yolei cuando Sora entro al cuarto- y no creas que escuche pero lo vi todo…y ¿que estaban hablando?

Primero no dijiste donde y segundo no te voy a decir-dijo Sora mientras se metía a su cama.

Eres una tramposa…aunque tienes razón a la otra especifico-dijo Yolei-y también creo que le gusto muxo el beso jeje-dijo mientras se metía a la cama.

Yolei- le dijo Sora- mejor duérmete.

Ok-dijo Yolei mientas susurraba unas ultimas palabras- _Yo creo que de verdad le gustas y le gusto el beso._

**Bueno no estuvo tan largos pero… en el otro capitulo hay una sorpresa jeje**

**¡¡¡Saludos!!!**


	3. parte 3

**Bueno espero que desde aquí les haya gustado y… en este capitulo pues digamos que supera a los dos primeros jejeje**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron un poco tarde ya que casi no habían dormido, pero las chicas estaban muy felices ya que algunos de los chicos estaban a su merced.

Buenos días- dijo Sora, quien era la ultima en levantarse.

Wow, parece que a la niña se le pegaron las sabanas.-dijo Matt

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi-dijo mientras agarraba un vaso de leche para desayunar.

Matt ya no la molestes-dijo Mimi mientras comía una manzana.

Luego se escucho el timbre en la mansión de Mimi.

Yo voy- dijo Mimi mientras abría la puerta.

Luego se oyó y también se vio que Mimi dejo caer la manzana.

Quien era- pregunto Sora mientras se asomaba. Se dio la vuelta y solo pudo escupir la leche que traía en la boca…Y adivinen en ¿Dónde cayo? ¡¡¡¡EN MATT!!!

Sora que bueno es verte de nuevo-dijo un chico alto, delgado, ojos verdes y cabello negro; mientras abrazaba a Sora hasta que la elevo.

¿Q…que haces…aquí?- fue lo único que pudo articular Sora.

Hey, que tiene de malo venir a saludarte, además, hay una amigos esperando te afuera.-dijo mientras salían afuera junto con Mimi.

¡¡¡Michael!!!-gritaron Mimi y Sora mientras corrían a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Que agradable forma de recibirme-dijo Michael muy contento.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sora.

Pues es que vinimos porque, el cabeza dura de Andrew, no soporta vivir sin ti jejeje-se rio Michael, mientras Andrew le daba un codazo.

Pero entren, no nos vamos a quedar hablando afuera ¿o si?-dijo Mimi mientras los guiaba hacia adentro.

Ya adentro de la casa todos los presentes quedaron viendo a Michael y a Andrew.

¡¡¡Niña, eres una tonta, mira que me escupiste en toda la cara!!!-le grito Matt a Sora.

Hey no le grites a Sora en la cara- le regaño Andrew muy furioso.

Tú no te metas niño-dijo Matt aun más furioso.

Yo me meto porque ella es mi amiga- dijo Andrew

¡¡¡Ya hermano!!!-grito Sakura

¿Hermano?- les quedaron viendo casi todos los presentes en excepción de Sora, Kouji, Takuya, Zoe y Michael.

Pues si él es mi hermano-dijo Sakura

Si mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrew, y soy el hermano de Sakura-dijo Andrew haciendo reverencia.

Ah, bueno yo soy Yolei-dijo ella acercándosele.

Mucho gusto-dijo Andrew mientras le besaba la mano.

Siento que me colapso-dijo Yolei ya habiéndose separado de Andrew, pero Ken lo escucho y se puso un "poco" celoso.

Hey tengo una idea, porque no vamos a pasear y luego compramos una película para la noche-propuso Kari.

Si, y que sea de miedo-dijo Davis- _para que Kari me abrase mucho jejeje_- pensaba Davis.

¡¡¡Noo!!!De miedo no, eso me asusta-dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Tai.

Ok, pero yo no puedo voy a practica de Tenis- dijo Sora.

Y yo tengo que ir a práctica de la banda-dijo Matt.

Pero no se preocupen, ustedes vayan y nosotros los vemos aquí, en la casa-dijo Sora.

Oh bueno, adiós-dijeron sus amigos mientras se retiraban para salir.

Bueno yo solo me baño, me cambio y me voy-dijo Sora.

Yo también, pero a mí que me importa-dijo Matt.

Ay, eres un grosero-dijo mientras subía las escaleras para alistarse.

Como quieras-dijo Matt mientras se disponía a irse.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que habían terminado la práctica de Sora…

¡¡¡Pervertidos!!!- se oyó gritar a una pelirroja vestida de un uniforme de Tenis.

Wow, nunca espere escuchar eso de ti en la calle, gritando-le dijo una voz a Sora.

Ay no, solo esto me faltaba-dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta-que quieres Matt.

Yo nada-dijo desviando la mirada-oye y ¿porque le gritaste así a ese carro?

Es que ese carro me ofreció aventón, obvio yo dije que no y antes de irse me grito cosas obscenas.-dijo Sora enojada.

Jeje-se rio Matt

Yo ya me voy-dijo mientras se iba, pero cojeando.

¿Qué te paso? –dijo Matt, mientras la seguía.

Pues es que me torcí el pie.-dijo Sora mientras paraba de caminar.

Ah pues te ayudo –dijo mientras se agachaba para que Sora se montase en su espalda.

No puedo, se me vera todo-dijo Sora, ya que llevaba el uniforme de Tenis. _"Esto no podría estar peor"_

Y si pudo estar peor, ya que empezó a llover.

Ok haremos esto, te presto la chamarra-dijo Matt mientras le entregaba la chamarra para ponérsela en la cintura-y nos vamos corriendo.

Oye, y de cuanto tu tan bueno conmigo-dijo Sora desconfiando.

Pues es que de paso quiero molestar-dijo Matt.

Si, bueno…gracias _creo_-dijo Sora.

En la mansión de Mimi…

Bueno ya llegamos-dijo Matt bajando a Sora, y no cuidadosamente.

Ay ya llego mi paquete-dijo Sora mientras veía una caja muy grande en el comedor.

Y ¿Qué es?-pregunto Matt

Luego te digo-dijo Sora mientras trataba de sujetar el paquete, pero no podía ya que era muy pesado.

Venga te ayudo, niña-dijo Matt, mientras le quitaba el paquete y lo llevaba al cuarto.

Gracias-dijo Sora ya en el cuarto- luego bajo.

Como quieras, no me importa-dijo Matt mientras salía de cuarto.

Ach, que pesado-dijo Sora mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ya que la de Tenis estaba mojada.

En la sala estaba Matt viendo televisión cuando vio a Sora ir a la cocina cojeando y sacando algunas cosas.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto Matt acercándosele.

Un pastel a Mimi para agradecerle por todo-dijo Sora sacando la harina.

Ah pues yo te ayudo-dijo Matt tratando de arrebatarle la harina.

No yo puedo-dijo Soratratando de agarrarla mas para que no se la quintasen.

Hasta que la envoltura de la harina no resistió y exploto cayendo sobre la ropa de ambos.

Eres un tonto-dijo Sora mientras se veía la ropa toda manchada de harina.

Tú eres la tonta, no quisiste que te ayudara- dijo Matt.

Mejor cállate-dijo Sora

Intenta callarme-le desafío Matt.

Como quieras-dijo mientras agarraba un huevo y se lo estrellaba en la cabeza.-dicen que es bueno para el cabello jeje.

Ah, no me digas, tal vez deberías probarlo-dijo mientras agarraba un huevo y se lo estrellaba también en el cabello.

Eres un tonto, me las pagaras-dijo Sora mientras agarraba lo primero que encontraba y se lo lanzaba a Matt.

Hey, ya para-dijo Matt viendo que Sora estaba ganando, pero siempre estando en el mismo lugar, por lo del tobillo.

Eres un aguafiestas jeje-dijo Sora

Ah eso crees-dijo Matt mientras se acercaba y le empezaba a tirar cosas.

Pero en eso Sora perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de Matt, quedando ella sobre él.

Y en eso alguien abrió la puerta de la mansión.

¡Sora! ¿Qué haces con este aquí y en esa posición?-se oyó decir en la entrada de la cocina.

**Ok espero que les haya gustado, pronto vendrá el otro y gracias por sus reviews.**


	4. Noche de pelicula

**Bueno gracias por todos sus reviews y este chapter esta dedicado a las personas que les gusta el Sorato y leen mi historia. Muchas gracias enserio saludes!!!**

¡Sora! ¿Qué haces con este aquí y en esa posición?-se oyó decir en la entrada de la cocina.

Yo… este…bueno-trataba de explicar Sora mientras trataba de pararse, hasta que Matt le ayudo- Andrew, yo…trataba…de hacerle un pastel a Mimi de agradecimiento pero surgieron problemas.

Si ya me di cuenta-dijo Andrew muy enojado-y que te pasa, ¿porque te tambaleas?

Es que me torcí el tobillo, pero no es nada grave-dijo Sora.

Como que no-dijo Andrew-venga te ayudo-dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos (como los casados).

No yo la ayudo, además se callo por mi culpa-dijo Matt mientras trataba de arrebatársela.

No me importa yo la ayudo-dijo Andrew con mirada retadora.

No seria cortes de mi parte-dijo Matt con la misma mirada.

Oigan que tal si…-trato de decir Sora.

¡Tu cállate!-le gritaron Matt y Andrew al mismo tiempo.

Ay lo siento-dijo Sora enojada.

Kouji, creo que deberías de…-le dijo Zoe a Kouji.

Si lo se-dijo mientras se acercaba a donde los tres.

Oigan, yo mejor la llevo, además yo les tengo que servir a las chicas por lo de espiar-dijo Kouji mientras le quitaba a Sora de las manos de los chicos.

Gracias-dijo Sora ya en el cuarto de ella

De nada-dijo Kouji

Oye ¿es cierto que te peleaste con Sakura?-pregunto Sora.

Plaff…-se oyó por casi toda la mansión.

¡Ayy!…-grito Sora.

Sora ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tai entrando a la habitación mientras ayudaba a Sora a levantarse del piso, y mientras los demás estaban en la puerta.

Es que Kouji me dejo caer-dijo Sora mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

De seguro esta gorda-opino Matt.

Ay, eres un atrevido-dijo Sora cruzando los brazos.

Si como no-le desafío Matt.

Ay, mira mejor cállate ya que estoy haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para no pararme e irte a cachetear-dijo Sora tragándose las ganas.

-Kari jalo a TK a un rincón- TK sabes, tu hermano es un poco raro-dijo Kari.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto TK.

Por que primero se lleva muy mal con Sora, luego se lleva bien y ahora la insulta.-dijo Kari confundida.

Bueno tienes razón esto esta muy raro-dijo TK ahora el también confundido.

Bueno mi conclusión es que…-empezó a concluir Kari.

Es que…-dijo TK.

Bueno yo creo que le gusta-dijo Kari.

¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido TK.

Pues si, mi mamá dice que algunos chicos muestran que les atrae una chica molestándoles-dijo Kari.

Buen punto-dijo TK – _aunque contigo y conmigo no es así_-pensó TK

Ay eres un pesado Yamato Ishida-dijo Sora furiosa.

Por lo menos no peso tanto-se defendió Matt.

Ach, ya veras-dijo Sora tratando de pararse y de atacar a Matt, lo cual era imposible ya que Tai y Kouji la sostenían.

Bueno yo creo que mejor Sora y Matt deberían ir a tomarse un baño para ver la película ya que esta anocheciendo-dijo Mimi.

Si yo creo que es lo mejor-dijo TK jalando a Matt para que dejara en paz a Sora.

Kouji, espera no te vayas-dijo Sora al ver que todos empezaban a salir de su cuarto y que el ultimo era Kouji.

¿Que paso?-dijo Kouji con desgana sabiendo que le iba a preguntar.

La pregunta que te hice, no me la respondiste-dijo Sora mientras Kouji se sentaba a la par de ella.

Bueno lo que paso fue que estábamos discutiendo sobre lo del secreto-empezó Kouji-y luego ella dijo que deberíamos aconsejarte, yo le dije que respetáramos tu decisión sobre guardarlo, luego ella me pregunto si a mi me gustabas, yo le dije que no, que me gustaba otra persona, y ella me pregunto quien y como yo no le dije se enojo conmigo diciendome que ya no le tenia la confianza de antes-hizo una pausa y luego siguió-yo le dije que no era cierto y luego ella se fue muy enojada.

Ah con que eso fue lo que paso con razón ella no te dirigía la palabra, yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es decirle la verdad-le aconsejo Sora.

Y que tal si ella no me responde como yo quiero-se preocupo Kouji.

Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que respetar su decisión-le aconsejo Sora mientras le daba un abrazo de apoyo.

En el primer piso de la mansión…

Oye hermano-dijo Tk

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Matt serio

A ti… ¿te gusta Sora?-pregunto Tk

Claro que no-dijo Matt desviando la mirada.

Entonces ¿Por qué la molestas?-pregunto Tk con mirada picara.

Solo por diversión-aclaro Matt.

Sip como no-dijo Tk-según tengo entendido cuando un chico molesta a una chica es porque le gusta.

Oh vamos Tk, eso es cuando las personas son niños-se defendió Matt.

Obvio-aclaro Tk –lo digo por ti no por Sora.

Jajajaja muy chistoso hermanito-dijo Matt

Bueno y que tiene de malo ella es una buena persona, bonita, cariñosa, inteligente, madura…-dijo Tk

Si como no-dijo Matt sarcásticamente.

Es que tú no la conoces bien-dijo Tk

Y no tengo el menor interés en conocerla-dijo Matt.

Bueno digas lo que digas yo seguiré pensando lo mismo-dijo Tk mientras se disponía a irse.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Mimi se le acerco a Matt y le empezó a reclamar.

Matt, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho gorda a Sora-le regañaba Mimi.

Oye no me regañes, solo dije lo que pensaba-dijo Matt cruzado de brazos.

Pues a mi lo que mas me enoja fue el relajo que hicieron en la cocina-dijo Tai mientras limpiaba la cocina junto con Takuya, por su castigo.

Oye no es mi culpa eso lo del trabajo de limpiar es la tuya por andar metiéndote en cosas que se supone no deberían de importarte-dijo Matt defendiéndose.

¿Y Sora?- pregunto Andrew al ver bajar a Kouji de las escaleras.

Se fue a dar un baño ya que estaba cubierta de harina-dijo Kouji.

Bueno entonces yo iré a hacer lo mismo-dijo Matt mientras se dirigía su cuarto.

Luego de 20 minutos Sora bajo las escaleras vestida con su pijama que constaba de un short debajo de las rodillas y una camisa. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras busco con la mirada a Matt el cual estaba platicando con Tai y Tk.

Bueno ya mejor pongamos la película-dijo Sakura viendo bajar a Sora de las escaleras.

Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con ello-dijo Tk mientras se separaba de Tai y Matt para poder instalar todo.

Voy por las palomitas y los churros- dijo Tai mientras Mimi los agarro primero sabiendo que Tai se quedaría en la cocina comiéndoselas.

Te conozco Taichi Yagami- le dijo Mimi mientras se llevaba las frituras a la sala.

Bueno tomen sus asientos-dijo Tk mientras terminaba de colocar la película.

Todos estaban cómodos en sus lugares: en un mueble estaban Matt, Sora (en medio) y Andrew, en otro muy grande estaban Sakura, Kouji, Takuya y Zoe. En otro no muy grande estaban Mimi y Tai, en dos sillas estaban Yolei y Ken y en el piso como ellos prefirieron estaban Tk, Kari y Davis.

La película empezó y era de miedo. Todos estaban atentos a la película de terror. Mimi se aferraba a Tai lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, Yolei acerco su silla hacia Ken aferrándose a él. Sakura se aferraba Kouji y Zoe a Takuya. Kari no tenia tanto miedo pero se aferraba a Tk solo por capricho, Sora…pues Sora digamos que apretaba a un cojín con fuerza mientras que de una a otras veces se tapaba el rostro. Los demás chicos estaban tranquilos en excepción de uno…

(Bostezo fingido) yo creo que ya es muy de noche, lo mejor será irnos a dormir ¿Qué te parece Kari?-pregunto Davis- _ay madre mía esta película si esta de miedo ya no aguato mas ¡quiero irme!_-pensaba Davis

¿Tienes sueño o tienes miedo?-pregunto Tk con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No… es que… de seguro Kari…tenga miedo-se trataba de defender Davis.

Uy si como no, admite que te mueres de miedo-dijo Tk

Ay ya cállense, algunos tratamos de ver la película-les regaño Kari.

Lo siento-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tai nos podemos ir-le susurro Mimi a Tai, ya que tenia mucho miedo-por favor.

Pero es que si me voy me dirán que tengo miedo-le respondió Tai en susurro – y quedare mal.

Por favor, te lo suplico-le dijo Mimi, y como Tai era su novio y le amaba acepto sin importar lo que dijesen.

Ken, nos podemos ir-le dijo Yolei a Ken el cual estaba muy concentrado en la película.-te lo pido-le dijo mientras le hacia la mirada de cachorrito y como el siendo un buen amigo acepto.

Y así algunos se fueron poco a poco por el miedo o por el cansancio, hasta que solo quedaron Kari, Davis (el cual estaba muerto de miedo), Tk, Andrew, Sora y Matt.

¡¡¡Ah!!!-grito Davis en una parte de la película mientras abrazaba a Kari.

Davis, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Kari asustada y al mismo tiempo con ganas de reírse pero se contuvo.

Ya no aguanto mas me voy-dijo Davis parándose-Kari ¿me acompañas?-le pregunto Davis.

Emmm…-Kari vacilo un poco-si-respondió

Bueno yo te acompaño-dijo Tk mientras se paraba y se iba con Davis y Kari.

Y ahora solo quedaban Sora, Andrew y Matt.

Sora ya tengo sueño-le dijo Andrew-¿tu que piensas?-le pregunto.

Si quieres te puedes ir y me dejas a Sora, para que estemos **aquí** **solos**-le dijo Matt, solo para provocarlo.

No, no lo hare, no dejare que te aproveches-le dijo Andrew con mirada retadora.

Apuesto que la pasaría mejor conmigo que contigo-le dijo Matt desafiante.

Ya quisieras-le respondió Andrew.

¡Ay, ya cállense!, no me dejan escuchar nada de la película-les dijo Sora furiosa.

Perdón- se disculparon ambos no sin antes darse unas cuantas miradas asesinas.

Luego de unos 30 minutos Sora y Andrew se quedaron dormidos (Sora tenia su cabeza sobre el hombro de Andrew y este sobre la cabeza de ella) y Matt era el único despierto.

Ay, ya se durmieron-se quejo Matt viendo la adorable escena-¿los despierto? No tengo un mejor plan.

En ese entonces los separo con cuidado sustituyendo la cabeza de Sora por una almohada para que Andrew no se sintiese extraño, tomo a Sora en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su cuarto.

Matt's Pov:

No pesa tanto, y no se ve tan agresiva cuando esta dormida, se podría decir que se ve como un ángel, un ángel que cuando despierta es un volcán en erupción, Tk tenia razón es muy bella y desde este ángulo se ve muy tierna e indefensa. ¡Para! ¿Que estas diciendo Yamato? se supone que tu no la soportas y no la toleras, pero…

Fin de Matt's Pov

En ese entonces Matt se empezó a fijar lo bella que era, su cabello en el cual le caían algunos mechones de pelo, su piel moreno y en ese entonces se recordó las veces que la hacia enojar y aun así se veía muy bella y le causaba gracia, pero mas le gustaba cada vez que sonreía y por ultimo… sus ojo tan bellos, esos ojo rubíes tan bellos. Sin duda se estaba volviendo loco.

Estoy loco-se dijo así mismo al colocarla en su respectiva cama.

Y como por arte de magia le vino un impulso y lentamente se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Y luego la beso en los labios sintiendo un sabor el cual nunca había probado, luego de separarse la tapo con una sabana y le apago la luz.

¿Lo voy a levantar?- se pregunto a si mismo para decidir si levantaba a Andrew-no, que se quede mas tiempo.

Luego de eso se fue a la sala apago el tele y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a dormir dejando a Andrew en la sola y oscura sala.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este va para todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y comentan. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡¡¡Saludos!!! **


	5. La condicion

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y ahora vamos con el siguiente.**

**Nota: al igual que los personajes Digimon tampoco me pertenece, pero espero que lo disfruten. Saludos.**

Al día siguiente una pelirroja se levantaba de su sueño con una cara que reflejaba confusión y temor, mesclado con repulsión.

Ay que sueño mas feo tuve-dijo Sora mientras se tocaba los labios- soñé que el pesado de Matt me besaba-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama-que sueño mas aterrador.

Luego de que Sora se levantara de su cama se fue directo a la cocina donde todos ya estaban despiertos.

Sora, ya te levantaste-dijo Mimi con un plato de comida en su mano.-y con mucha hambre, parece-dijo Mimi mientras oía como gruñía el estomago de Sora.

Jejeje lo siento-dijo Sora mientras se pasaba la mano por el estomago- una pregunta ¿sabes quien me fue a dejar ayer a mi cuarto?... de seguro fue Andrew, que dulce.

Pues yo no creo ya que el esta acostado en el sillón grande, y parece que se quedo dormido ahí-dijo Mimi mientras veía como Andrew empezaba a roncar.

Ah pues entonces ¿Quién fue?-dijo Sora siguiendo a Mimi hacia la cocina-por que el único que se quedo con nosotros fue…Matt.-dijo Sora con cara de susto.

Pues la verdad no se, pero lo que deberías hacer es despertar al bello durmiente, ya que casi todos hemos tratado de levantarlo y no funciono-dijo Mimi mientras empezaba a prepararle el desayuno a Sora.

Andrew, levántate-le susurraba Sora al oído a Andrew mientras lo empujaba con mucho cuidado de un lado a otro.

No servirá de nada, es un perezoso-escucho un voz la cual venia de la cocina "Matt".

No molestes-dijo Sora dedicándole un mirada de odio a Matt.

Vamos Andrew, levántate-le decía Sora.

Mmm…-respondía Andrew en sueños- Sora es mía… mía- decía él mientas se retorcía en el sofá, luego de abrir los ojos y mirara a Sora grito- ¡mía…a amiga!-dijo nervioso.

Andrew, hasta que al fin te levantaste-dijo Sora ignorando lo que Andrew había dicho.

Lo siento-dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba en el sillón-¡ay! Me duele el cuello-dijo Andrew mientras se sobaba el cuello.

De seguro por que te quedaste dormido en el sillón-dijo Sora-te traeré unas pastillas para el dolor-dijo mientras se separaba un poco de Andrew.

¡Espera!-le dijo Andrew antes de que Sora se alejase-¿Cómo fue que te fuiste a la cama si tu te dormiste primero que yo?-pregunto Andrew.

Mmm… no lo se-dijo Sora quedando viendo a Andrew-¿Quién estaba con nosotros antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir?-pregunto Sora.

Pues solo Matt, aunque no creo que el lo haya hecho-dijo Andrew con cara de estar seguro-bueno hay dos posibilidades, uno que seas sonámbula y la dos es que Matt te haya llevado a tu cuarto-dijo con cara de "pensador".

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-se rieron Sora y Andrew por la segunda opción.

Definitivamente…jajá…la numero…jajá…uno-dijo Sora entre carcajadas.

¡Sora! Ven a desayunar, hace rato esta tu desayuno en la mesa-le dijo Mimi.-Toma Andrew, ya que Sora tiene que ir a comer-dijo Mimi mientras le entregaba una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

Gracias Mimi-dijo Andrew aceptando la pastilla y el vaso con agua.

Ok voy-dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la mesa-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Sora buscando el plato con la mirada.

Como no lo vas a ver si esta…-dijo Mimi mientras se acercaba a la mesa y no vio ningún plato en la mesa- Matt, ¿Por qué te estas comiendo la comida de Sora?-dijo Mimi con las manos en la cintura con la mirada fija en Matt, mientras veía como Matt se comía la comida de Sora.

¡Matt! Eres un abusivo-le dijo Sora mientras se paraba en frente de Matt.

No me regañes que esta comida se estaba desperdiciando, y además estabas distraída con tu "amiguito"-dijo Matt haciendo énfasis en la palabra amiguito.

Sora le iba a responder para empezar una pelea pero luego empezó a sonar su celular.

¡Sora te llaman!-le grito Mimi

¡Voy!-dijo Sora mientras agarraba el celular y cuando vio el número que salió en la pantalla solo pudo soltar un bufido.

Aló, habla Sora-dijo Sora por el auricular.

_Hola, Sora cariño ¿Cómo estas?_-se escuchaba desde el auricular.

Ah, hola tía ¿como estas?-dijo Sora con desgana-¿que quieres? Porque sé que no solo llamaste para ver como estaba-dijo Sora rogando que no le pidiese un favor.

_Pues fíjate que hace rato en la mañana cuando tu estabas de haragana durmiendo hable con tu amiga Mimi, y me dijo que tenias un amigo que era cantante, el cual era ni mas ni menos que ¡Yamato Ishida!_-le grito su tía a Sora por el auricular_.-¿y verdad que es un buen amigo tuyo?-_le pregunto su tía_._

Si tía es un buen amigo, es mas, somos mejores amigo-mintió Sora.

_Bueno entonces te quería preguntar que si lo podrías traer a la boda que tú sabes que voy a hacer_-le dijo su tía entusiasmada.

¡¿Qué?! , no, no, no tía, no lo voy a hacer, no le pediré ese favor-dijo Sora-_si supiera que nos llevamos como perros y gatos_-pensó Sora.

_Bueno entonces sí no lo haces no dejare que tus amigos entren a la boda y tendrás que pasarla aburrida con personas mayores_-le dijo su tía.

Ok, ok yo le digo pero tú nos dejas entrar a mí y a todos mis amigos-le dijo Sora.

_Trato hecho, le dices que tiene que cantar la canción que me encanta, tu ya sabes cual es, bueno adiós chao_-le dijo su tía antes de colgarle.

_Ok hora de la muerte_-pensó Sora mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la cocina en donde estaba Matt solo, comiéndose "SU" comida- _ay pero que tonta Mimi se lleva mucho mejor con él, así que tal vez le pregunto si me hace el favor de preguntarle y él dice sí y todos felices_-pensó Sora mientras se devolvía a donde esta Mimi en la mesa arreglándola.

Hola Mimi-dijo Sora mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella; luego de que Sora le contase todo Mimi accedió y se acerco a donde Matt.

Hola Matt-le saludo Mimi cortésmente, luego de que ella le terminara de contar a Matt lo sucedido lo único que el pudo responder fue…

¿Y porque no me lo pide ella?-pregunto Matt.

Es que ella… esta muy ocupada-le mintió Mimi.

Ah, si muy ocupada jugando a los video juegos-dijo Matt dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sora, la cual estaba jugando video juegos con Tai.- así que si ella quiere que yo cante en la fiesta de su tía, creo que seria mejor que ella me preguntase.-dijo Matt esbozando una sonrisa.

Ah bueno gracias-dijo Mimi antes de irse y jalar a Sora para que la escuchase.

¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Sora.

Que si querías que el cantase para tu tía tu le tenias que preguntar personalmente-dijo Mimi.

Ah, bueno de todos modos gracias por intentar-dijo Sora preparándose para su "muerte".

¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo?-le pregunto Sora a Matt cariñosamente.

Jugando video juegos-le respondió Matt esbozando una sonrisa, refiriéndose a Tai.

Ay, bueno por lo menos lo intente-le respondió Sora-¿podrías por favor?...-le pregunto Sora.

No-respondió Matt.

¿Que, porque?-pregunto Sora-además nos beneficia a todos-le renegó ella.

Si pero yo no quiero ir a una boda, así que esfúmate-le dijo Matt.

Oh, vamos no te pido nada imposible-le dijo Sora-hare cualquier cosa-le ofreció ella.

¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.

Si, pero por favor-le trato de convencer Sora-_sino mi tía me mata_- pensó Sora.

Bueno lo hare-dijo Matt mientras veía como Sora esbozaba una sonrisa-pero con una condición-dijo luego de ver como se esfumaba esa sonrisa.

Lo sabia, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Sora con desgana.

Bueno lo que quiero es que cada vez que termines tu práctica de tenis, tú tengas el honor que yo te escolte a tu casa-dijo Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hecho-dijo Sora-_bueno con tal de que todos vayan a la boda…_-pensó Sora.

Ah, y otra cosa-dijo Matt luego de ver la expresión de Sora, la cual no era muy agradable- tu serás mi pareja en la boda, tu entraras conmigo a la boda y saldrás conmigo de la boda.-dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿No dijimos que solo haría una cosa?-renegó Sora.

Bueno entonces iré con unas sandalias, una camisa y unos shorts-dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

No, no, no espera esta bien lo hare, pero prométeme que iras a la boda como gente decente y cantaras la canción-dijo Sora fingiendo la furia en su voz.

Bueno te espero luego de tu práctica de Tenis, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-dijo Matt mientras daba un beso en la mejilla y luego salía de la cocina.

_Ach, pero que aprovechado, pero también fue mi culpa por mentirle a mi tía pero… ach que cólera_-pensaba Sora.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Matt y Sora habían cerrado el trato y Matt siempre iba a traer a Sora a su practica de Tenis, sin olvidar los bellos comentarios que Matt hacia sobre ella y su forma de jurar, a los que Sora ignoraba completamente. También se podía ver que Tai y Mimi iban descartando poco a poco las peleas, ya que parecía que Mimi tenia que alimentar un montón de bocas, también Sakura y Kouji se habían hecho novios y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) la boda era ¡mañana!.

Oye Mimi sabes, solo falta muy poco para la boda -le dijo Sora a Mimi antes de que ella se fuera a su practica de Tenis.

Si lo se, es mañana-dijo Mimi mientras se veía en el espejo junto con el vestido que había comprado para la boda.

Bueno es que yo… no tengo vestido-dijo Sora cerrando los ojos para esperar el sermón de Mimi.

¿¡¡¡Que!!!?-le grito Mimi a Sora mientras mostraba una expresión no muy agradable-eres una irresponsable, vámonos ¿Qué esperas?-dijo Mimi mientras tomaba su bolso y dejaba el vestido en su cama.

Pero Mimi tengo práctica de Tenis-dijo Sora.

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ser tan irresponsable, Sora-dijo Mimi mientras halaba a Sora para que se fuesen.

En el centro comercial…

Bueno que te parece-dijo Sora saliendo de los vestidores de mujeres para enseñarle el vestido naranja que ella traía.

No-dijo Mimi negando con la cabeza, mejor pruébate este-dijo ella estirándole un vestido color azul celeste con brillo.

Pero Mimi ya me eh probado como 50 vestidos en diferentes tiendas, mejor me voy con este-dijo Sora cansada de estar buscando el vestido ideal para ella-además tengo hambre-dijo sobándose el estomago.

Esta bien iremos a comer… luego de que te pruebes este vestido-dijo Mimi estirándole el vestido.

Bueno ya esta ¿como me veo?-dijo Sora saliendo con el vestido celeste el cual era muy bello y resaltaba su figura-¿Mimi?-dijo Sora pasándole la mano enfrente de su rostro.

Perfecto-dijo alguien tras de ellas.

Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sora un poco sonrojada por el comentario que había hecho.

Bueno es que vine a comprar algunas cosas para comer, ya que Tai se trago todo el refrigerador-dijo Andrew-pero yo ya me voy, sigan con sus compras de chicas, adiós-dijo Andrew mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

Te queda genial-dijo Mimi-pero apúrate que a mi también ya me dio hambre-dijo Mimi mientras apuraba a Sora a entrar al vestidor.

En el comedor del centro comercial…

Muchas gracias Mimi por haberme ayudado-dijo Sora.

Ay no te preocupes para eso estamos las amigas-dijo Mimi.

Ay no escóndeme por favor-le dijo Sora a Mimi escondiéndose detrás de ella-no puede ser-dijo Sora.

¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Mimi antes de notar porque Sora había reaccionado así-ah es por Matt-dijo Mimi mientras veía como Matt se acercaba a la mesa donde ellas estaban.

Hola chicas-saludo Matt mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Hola Matt-dijeron ambas lo único diferente fue que Sora fue con desgana.

Hola Sora, te fui a buscar a tu practica de Tenis pero no estabas-dijo Matt fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ah es que hoy no fui ya que tenia que comprar el vestido para la boda-dijo Sora al igual que Matt fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bueno yo ya vengo, iré a traer comida-dijo Sora mientras se paraba de su asiento y se retiraba.

Ay Matt si sigues así no vas a llegar a ningún lado con ella-dijo Mimi mientras quedaba viendo a Matt seria.

Ay Mimi ¿de que estas hablando?-dijo Matt-y antes de que me reproches, ya me voy yo también a comprar mi comida-dijo Matt antes de que Mimi abriera la boca.

Ay pero que mal educado, no me dejo terminar de hablar-dijo Mimi mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos.

Cuando Sora término de comprar su comida quedo viendo a todos lados para encontrar la mesa en donde Mimi, ella y ahora Matt estaban sentados, cuando los estaba buscando con la mirada vio algo que le disgusto…

¡¡¡Matt besándose con una chica!!!

Ach, eres un…-dijo Sora mientras se encaminaba para la mesa donde Mimi estaba sentada.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es un capitulo que va dedica a todas las personas que leen este fic.**

**¿Porque Matt puso condiciones para la boda?**

**¿Quien era la chica con la que Matt se besaba?**

**¿Será que Sora esta "celosa"?**

**¿Qué hará Matt para arreglar lo del beso con Sora?**

**¿Lo lograra?**

**¿Qué pasara con Sora y Matt en la boda?**

**Bueno descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo donde sabrán las respuestas a todas estas preguntas…**

**Tal vez**

**¡¡¡Saludos!!! Dejen reviews: D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno saludes espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pero aquí viene el otro y espero que lo disfruten muxoooooooo y aquí se los dejo.**

**Saludos!!!!**

Ach, eres un…-dijo Sora mientras se encaminaba para la mesa donde Mimi estaba sentada.

¿Qué sucede Sora?-le pregunto Mimi al escuchar lo que había dicho Sora.

No nada-respondió Sora con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en la en la silla y colocaba su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

¿Estas segura? Te noto un poco enojada o estresada-dijo Mimi.

Bueno ya llego por quien lloraban-dijo Matt sentándose en su silla la cual estaba a la par de Mimi (Mimi estaba en medio de ambos).

Bueno yo ya me voy-dijo Sora mientras se disponía a sentarse.

Pero Sora si ni siquiera has probado ni un bocado de tu comida-le dijo Mimi.

Es que se me quito el apetito-dijo Sora aun parada.

Bueno en ese caso yo me voy contigo-dijo Matt mientras se paraba de su silla.

Bueno entonces yo me quedo-dijo Sora sentándose.

Oh entonces yo también me quedo-dijo Matt tomando asiento.

Bueno entonces yo me voy-dijo Sora parándose.

Bueno entonces yo…-dijo Matt parándose pero alguien lo corto.

Bueno entonces ¿se quedan o se van?-dijo Mimi ya un poco mareada por la situación de "si me quedo o me voy".

Yo me voy-dijo Sora antes de salir del lugar de comida.

Y tu ¿te quedas o me vas a dejar sola?-le pregunto Mimi a Matt.

Yo… ya vengo-dijo Matt antes de irse.

No vendrá-se dijo Mimi a si misma mientras empezaba a comer la comida de Sora.

En los pasillos del centro comercial…

Ay no puedo creer que primero me haya invitado no obligado a ir con él a la boda siendo mi pareja y luego se anda besando con cualquier chava que se le cruce enfrente-si dijo Sora antes de que su celular empezara a sonar.

En otro lugar del centro comercial…

Ay no puedo creer que esa niña se me hay vuelto a escapar y la pregunta mas grande ¿Por qué la sigo buscando? A mi que me importa lo que le pase-se dijo Matt a si mismo- este día no podría ir peor primero que la voy a buscar a su practica y no esta, luego que se va y casi se me olvida la loca que me beso a fuerza.

Flashback…

(NOTA: En este flashback esta contando por Matt).

Estaba yo en busca de mi comida ya que tenia mucha hambre pero tenia mas ganas de ir a molestar a mi "amiga" pelirroja así que me iba camino hacia donde ella estaba comprando su comida, _se veía tan bella pidiendo su orden, pero no nos desviemos del tema,_ y luego se me acerco la loca.

Hola Matty, cariño-dijo la loca (recuerden que Matt cuenta el flashback).-tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo si, soy la vice presidenta de tu comité de fans-dijo la loca muuuuy entusiasmada; _y créanme cuando digo muuuuy entusiasmada es que estaba muuuuy entusiasmada ¿comprenden?_

Ah, si ya me recuerdo-dije con una mirada de miedo _ella daba muuucho miedo y cuando digo que daba muuucho miedo es que daba muuucho miedo ¿comprenden?_

Ay que bueno por que sabes hay mucho que quiero contarte y preguntarte por ejemplo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto la loca y antes de que yo respondiera _obvio me respuesta iba a ser no _la loca psicópata me beso en los labios _por cierto tenia mal aliento pero no besaba tan mal bueno no se desvíen del tema _(N/A: que cara la de Matt pero si el nos esta contando su anécdota).

Hey espera, no debiste haber hecho eso- le dije a la loca que estaba con cara de boba _por cierto era muy bonita pero no mi tipo _y luego quede viendo para todos lados por si mi "amiga" pelirroja me había visto o Mimi pero no creo que lo hayan visto así que me despedí de la loca y me fui a donde Sora y Mimi como si no hubiese pasado nada, ah y por cierto Sora andaba medio rara y se fue.

Fin del Flashback.

Entonces será Kouji con Sakura, Zoe con Takuya y tu conmigo-escucho a una personita hablar la cual era nada mas y nada menos que su "amiga" pelirroja-oh bueno muchas gracias te debo una si, gracias, adiós-y dicho lo ultimo colgó.

Hey me extrañaste-dijo Yamato en el oído de Sora haciéndola sobresaltar.

¿Qué quieres? Ishida-dijo Sora en tono molesto.

Pues yo estaba reclamando el trato que tu y yo hicimos-dijo Yamato recordándole lo del trato de la boda.

Pues para tu información en este caso prefiero irme sola-dijo Sora mientras se daba media vuelta.

Bueno entonces iré a la boda pero creo que me pondré uno pantalones con hoyos de esos de moda, unas sandalia, una camisa holgada y una gorra-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa al ver que Sora se daba media vuelta.

Ok ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo Sora con un tono de molestia.

Pues… ¿sabes? Todavía no eh escogido mi traje así que… me podrías ayudar a escogerlo-dijo Matt mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Esta bien vamos, pero yo elijo el traje- dijo Sora mientras tomaba la mano de Matt para que la siguiera (recuerden que se lo llevo con la bolsa del vestido que ella usaría).

En una de las muchas tiendas del centro comercial…

Bueno aquí nomas paramos, este es el ultimo intento, si no te gusta ninguno yo te elijo cualquiera-le dijo Sora a Matt mientras entraban a una tienda que tenia muy buena pinta y a la vez muy elegante.

Buenas tardes que desean-les dijo una señora de uno 53 años mínimo.

Oh bueno nosotros buscamos un traje de boda para mi acompañante-dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, se le hacia parecida esa señora.

Oh bueno tengo este-dijo la señora mientras sacaba un traje negro el cual se veía muy elegante- y creo que te quedara perfecto-le dijo mientras le entregaba el traje y técnicamente le obligaba a meterse al vestidor de los hombres y dejaba a Sora y ella solas ya que no había nadie mas en la tienda.

Y tu apellido es Takenouchi ¿verdad?- le dijo la señora mientras la quedaba viendo de arriba hasta abajo-lo se por que te conozco desde los tres años ¿oh me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo ella al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sora.

Ah si me recuerdo usted era la mejor amiga de mi abuela ¿no?-dijo Sora con mucha alegría y antes de decir algo mas la señora le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ah pero mira que grande que estas mmm… y ya veo que ya muy bien acompañada, tu novio esta muuuuy guapo-dijo la señora con una mirada picara a la que Sora se sonrojo y antes de que ella lo negara la señora siguió- y si no me equivoco van a una boda, a la boda de tu tía, sabes, a mi también me invitaron y pues no podre ir así que la saludas y le deseas felicidades de mi parte-dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

Eh… si así lo hare y sobre-trato de decir Sora pero la interrumpieran.

Veo que ya tienes tu vestido, ay yo quiero vértelo puesto así que vamos, vamos entra-dijo la señora mientras técnicamente arrastraba a Sora hacia el vestidor de mujeres.

Pero…-dijo Sora ya dentro del vestidor y para ya sacarse a esa señora lo me mejor que pudo hacer fue complacerle.

10 minutos después…

Ay cariño es hermoso-dijo la señora al ver a Sora salir con el vestido puesto-oh y se vería mejor con estos zapatos-dijo entregándole un par de sandalias con tacón color plateado.

Oh bueno, gracias-dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a colocarse las zapatillas.

Oh que hermosa niña-dijo la señora con orgullo-oh que suerte tiene tu novio- pero bueno creo que ya es muy tarde así que… ya puedes ir a cambiarte-le dijo la señora mientras técnicamente arrastraba de nuevo a la pobre Sora hacia los vestidores.

Pero el no es mi novio-dijo Sora casi en susurro ya dentro del vestidor.

Oh pero que niña mas dulce-dijo la señora cerca de la mesa del contador.

Eh… disculpe señora usted ¿sabe donde esta la chica con quien venia acompañado?-pregunto Matt saliendo del vestidor con el traje en la mano.

Oh si ella esta en el vestidor de mujeres, puedes pasar si quieres-le dijo la señor mientras agarraba el traje que Matt traía en manos- ¿lo llevaras?-le pregunto la señora Matt solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a los vestidores.

Sora ¿estas aquí?-dijo Matt mientras abría varias puertas de los vestidores.- ¿donde se metió?- se preguntaba Matt mientras giraba la perilla de la ultima puerta.

¡¡¡Ah, pervertido!!!-grito alguien cuando Matt abrió la puerta, era Sora y Matt solo pudo quedarse petrificado viendo a Sora con la cara roja- y ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cierra la puerta!-le dijo Sora mientras cerraba la puerta.

L…lo sien…lo siento Sora, no fue mi intención-dijo Matt fuera de la puerta del vestidor,- _oh por dios no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver estaba sin camisa solo con su pantalón y su… oh por dios ¿Qué hice?_- se preguntaba Matt aun fuera del vestidor y con la cara más roja que la de un tomate.

Ya podemos irnos-dijo Sora saliendo del vestidor con la cara agachada para ocultar su sonrojo y su vergüenza.

Yo… lo… siento…yo no…-trataba de disculparse Matt.

Ya, ya paso y eso lo dejaremos atrás-dijo Sora mientras le entrega la caja de zapatos a la señora para que le cobrara.

Que tenga un buen día-dijo la señora al ver salir a la "feliz disque pareja" de la tienda.

Luego de lo sucedido ambos iban caminando por el parque todo el recorrido no hablaron de nada y surgió un silencio incomodo para ambos.

Eh… ¿te ayudo?-le pregunto Matt a Sora al ver que ella cargaba dos bolsas.

Eh… no gracias-dijo ella sin dedicarle una mirada.

Bueno como quieras-dijo Matt continuando el camino.

Pero…-escucho hablar a Sora por detrás de él y se paro y dio la media vuelta- cumplirás lo que prometiste ¿verdad?-le pregunto Sora ahora mirándole fijamente.

Bueno eso creo-dijo Matt acercando a ella y sonrió al ver una mirada de enojo de parte de Sora.

Hey pero tú prometiste que si yo hacia lo que tú querías tú cantarías en la boda-dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

Pero aparte de todo lo que cumpliste quiero otra cosa-dijo Matt mientras se acercaba mas a Sora hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Y ahí fue cuando…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado muxos jejeje**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que leen y opinan sobre esta historia.**

**¿Qué pasara luego?**

**¿Por qué Matt piensa así de Sora?**

**¿Pasara algo mas entre ellos dos?**

**Bueno descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…**

**Dejen muxos reviews jeje muxos, muxos, muxos… jejeje**

**Saludos!!!**


	7. La boda

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, no se preocupen que mas adelante se les vera mas acercamiento entre Yamato y Sora, solo denme tiempo de poner todo claro.

_Pero aparte de todo lo que cumpliste quiero otra cosa-dijo Matt mientras se acercaba mas a Sora hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Y ahí fue cuando…_

¡Sora, Sora!- gritaba una persona a lo lejos.

Cuando ambos oyeron la voz de la persona, la cual llamaba a Sora, se separaron bruscamente ambos sonrojados.

Wow, eso fue una larga corrida-dijo la voz acercándose a ellos.

Andrew ¿Qué haces por acá?-le pregunto Sora muy extrañada por tal aparición.

Ah bueno es que antes de irme decidí dar una vuelta por acá y mientras la daba divise a una pelirroja y creí que eras tú, y al final acerté-dijo Andrew muy sonriente.

Oh, bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí por que no nos vamos a la casa juntos- propuso Sora.

Bueno-dijo Yamato mientras empezaba a caminar.

Hey, Sora ¿y ya les dijiste a todos que nos mudamos?-le pregunto Andrew mientras los tres caminaban.

¿Qué?- pregunto Matt mirando a Sora.

Sora suspiro-Pues si después de la boda todos no iremos de la mansión de Mimi, como ya conseguimos apartamentos, nos quedaremos unos días mas aquí y luego nos devolvemos a lo Estados Unidos-dijo Sora manteniendo la vista hacia el frente.

Oh- dijo Matt.

¿No creíste que nos quedaríamos a vivir acá, verdad?-le pregunto Andrew.

Matt no respondió nada solo esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo ignorando lo que ahora sentía por dentro: una gran tristeza.

En la mansión de Mimi el día de la boda…

Todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, de habitación en habitación sin parar. Luego de una hora solo los chicos se quedaron abajo ya listos con sus trajes, discutiendo de un montón de cosas acerca de la vida, las carreras, los autos, etc.

Bueno y, ¿a que hora se les va a ocurrir bajar?-preguntaba Matt ya impaciente.

Calma hermano solo aguanta un poco mas-le trato de tranquilizar Tk.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Dijeron 15 minutos y ya llevan como una hora-dijo Matt.

Oh, vamos calma Matt veras que al final valió la pena esperar-dijo Tai con una sonrisa y muy calmado.

Sí, no te impacientes, Sora ya estará lista-le molesto Tk.

¿Qué? Yo no lo digo por ella, lo digo por que me estoy cansando de estar sentado esperando-dijo Matt rojo como tomate.

Si, como no, bueno si estas cansado de estar sentado párate-le dijo Kouji con una sonrisa.

Me voy a la cocina-dijo Matt mientras se paraba.

Me traes una coca por favor-le dice Tai.

A mi un vaso con agua- dijo Tk.

Que parezco, ¿mesero?- pregunto Matt.

Ya están- dijo Andrew mientras escuchaba pasos cerca de las escaleras.

Y ahí estaban bajando una por una. Sakura vestía un vestido color menta de tirantes un poco abajo de las rodillas; Yolei vestía uno color purpura con tirantes, el cual traía un poco de lentejuelas; Zoe vestía uno color morado pálido el cual ya tiraba a un rosado suave, con tirantes; Kari llevaba un vestido color rosa con tirantes y el largo a la mitad de las rodillas; Mimi llevaba un vestido color verde el cual en el cuello iba en forma "V" y el largo arriba de las rodillas y por ultimo Sora… llevaba un vestido celeste de tirantes, arriba de las rodillas con un poco de brillo en el vestido.

Wow-articularon todos lo chicos al mismo tiempo al verlas bajar a todas.

Cada uno recogió a su pareja: Kouji a Sakura, Takuya a Zoe, Ken a Yolei, Tk a Kari (la cual se sonrojo como un tomate cuando él le dijo algo al oído), Tai a Mimi y… cuando Matt iba a agarrar a Sora, Andrew se le adelanto.

Hoy te ves espectacular- le susurro al oído Andrew a Sora.

Gracias-le dijo Sora antes de que Andrew le soltara la mano y se dirigiese a donde Matt estaba.

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Yolei muy entusiasmada.

Si-dijo Ken mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta- y además tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Ken mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver a una gran limosina esperando a la entrada.

¡Genial!- dijo Yolei mientras era la primera en subirse a la limosina.

Wow es muy bello el lugar donde alquilaron-dijo Sakura al ver la entrada de la boda, era un lugar muy espacioso, era una gran casa de madera muy grande, tenia como un pequeño pozo o lago en el cual se podía ver el agua con los peces dentro, la entrada estaba toda decorada con listones y flores blancas.

Pues la verdad no la alquilaron, es la casa de mi tía-dijo Sora muy sonriente al ver la gran casa decorada- dice que luego de la luna de miel se mudara a los Estados y me dará la casa.

Bueno pues ¿que esperamos?- dijo Tai muy sonriente.

Tai… ahí esta mi abuela-dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mejor me quedo aquí dentro-dijo Tai mientras se hacia para atrás.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Mimi.

Flash Back…

Cuando tenían 12 años…

Tai y Sora estaban en el cuarto de Sora, ambos estaban estudiando (bueno Sora tratando de ayudara a Tai a estudiar).

Sora enserio ¿esta tu abuela aquí?-le pregunto Tai a Sora.

Ya te dije que si-le dijo Sora-ahora no me cambies de tema y sigamos estudiando-dijo Sora mientras empezaba a leer el libro de matemáticas.

¿Puedo ir a saludar a tu abuela?-pregunto Tai tratando de evitar estudiar.-vamos jamás la he visto y seria mala educación no ir a saludar-dijo Tai mientras ponía cara de cachorro.

No te conviene ir a saludarla… créemelo-dijo Sora-pero si insistes-dijo Sora mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro- yo no te detengo.

En la sala de la casa…

Mira abuela él es un amigo mío, Taichi Yagami-le dijo Sora a su abuela.

Mmm… con que eres amigo de mi nieta…-dijo la abuela mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo como analizándolo (obvio Tai se sentía muy incomodo) y agarraba su bastón-eres un pervertido ¿Qué les has hecho a mi nietecita?-dijo mientras le pegaba con el bastón.

¡Ay no vieja, yo no le he hecho nada, déjeme en paz!-gritaba Tai mientras trataba de esquivar todos lo bastonazos.

Esto es para que no le vuelvas a hacer nada ¡pervertido!-le dijo la abuela mientras Toshiko (la madre de Sora) y Sora trataban de detenerla.

Y así termino un Tai todo golpeado y moreteado por no querer hacerle caso a su gran y mejor amiga Sora.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ay pobre de mí Tai-decía Mimi mientras lo abrazaba y le daba uno que otros mimos.

Pero no te preocupes Matt, tal vez la vieja ya cambio-dijo Tai.

Hey, no le digas vieja-le advirtió Sora.

Al entrar a la fiesta de boda Sora presento a todos sus amigos a su tía y a su ya tío.

Mira abuela, este es un amigo mío, Yamato Ishida-dijo Sora mientras le presentaba a Matt.

Mmm…-la abuela quedaba observando a Matt detenidamente- ¡pervertido!-dijo la abuela mientras le pegaba a Matt con el bastón.

Abuela cálmate-le dijo Sora mientras le quitaba el bastón.

Si abuela cálmese, que no soy Tai-dijo Yamato mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Disculpa lo de mi madre por favor-dijo la Tía de Sora-¿tu eres Yamato Ishida, el cantante verdad?-pregunto la Tía de Sora a lo que Matt solo asintió.

Oh bueno en ese entonces, mucho gusto-dijo la tía de Sora extendiéndole la mano.

Gracia, igualmente y felicidades por la boda, le deseo lo mejor-le dijo Matt mientras la tía de Sora solo sonreía.

Muy bien los dejo, tengo que atender a mi esposo-dijo la tía de Sora mientras se iba alejando hacia donde su ahora esposo.

Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que la comida se acabe-dijo Davis mientras empezaba a ir directamente hacia el comedor.

Este nunca va a cambiar-dijo Kari mientras iba por Davis con Tk detrás de ella.

Te entiendo-dijo Mimi mientras iba también detrás de Tai para impedirle que se comiese todo el banquete.

Ven Matt, te iremos a preparar para que cantes-dijo Sora mientras era acompañada por Matt para ir por los instrumentos.

Wow- dijo Matt al ver con algunos de lo instrumentos con los que tocaría, los cuales eran una maravilla.- Hey, y tus padres ¿por que no están aquí?

Oh, ellos-dijo Sora mientras se mostraba un poco incomoda-ellos tenían otros… asuntos; mira este… yo que tu ya estaría preparándome-dijo Sora mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Oh, bueno ya veo no quieres hablar del tema- dijo Matt mientras empezaba a prepararse y Sora se salía del cuarto de música y de sus ojos empezaban a salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

¿Por que a mi?- se dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lagrimas antes de que otras personas se aproximaran.

Afuera de la casa en el salón de baile…

Ya esta tía-dijo Sora dirigiéndose a su tía la cual estaba acaramelada con su esposo.

Oh bueno entonces ya podemos empezar-dijo mientras traía el micrófono y se lo entregaba a Matt.

_Nooooooonoooooooo_

_Uhhhh_

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_Qué dentro todo este dolor._

Conforme la canción empezó cada uno iba agarrando su pareja: Tai con Mimi, Sakura con Kouji, Zoe con Takuya, Yolei con Ken, Michael con una chava que conoció, Davis con otra chava que conoció, Tk con Kari y Sora con Andrew.

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_no tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_perderte sí me da pavor._

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_no me queda más que hacer,_

_que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_te vi llegar, y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_noooooooooooo_

_uhhh_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver_

_si lo que te di fue suficiente_

_no sabes qué terror se siente_

_la espera cada madrugada_

_si tú ya no quisieras volver_

_se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre_

_no entendería ya este mundo_

_me alejaría de la gente._

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_no me queda más que hacer_

_que hacerte una poesía._

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_te vi llegar y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_uhhhhhh_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

_uhhhhhhhhh_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

En toda la canción Sora y Matt se quedaban viendo si despegar los ojos del uno al otro. Todos aplaudieron al terminar la canción mientras la feliz pareja se daba cariñitos.

Tk agarro a Sora inmediatamente luego que la canción terminara, y la llevo a un lugar al que no estuviese nadie.

Sora, te quería pedir un favor, necesito… cantarle una canción a Kari para luego declarármele- dijo Tk nervioso.

Oh bueno, no esperaba esto pero hare lo posible para darte un espacio en la noche-dijo Sora muy alegre, por que al fin Tk se había decidido declarársele a Kari.

Luego de uno minutos de espera…

Ya esta todo listo, Tk, ya le dije a Mimi y ella quedo encantada, ahora vamos al escenario-dijo Sora mientras halaba a Tk del brazo.

Espera, ¿significa que yo cantare? Yo pensaba que Matt cantaría por mí-dijo Tk sorprendido.

Nada de eso, tu lo horas –dijo Sora mientras subía al escenario junto con Tk y Mimi.

Bueno… esta es una canción dedicada para una persona… especial… mu…muy especial…pa…para…mi…para ti Kari-dijo Tk por medio del micrófono muuuuy nervioso.

_Tk:__ Quiero hacerte un regalo_

_Algo dulce, algo raro eeeee_

_No un regalo común_

_De los que perdiste, nunca abriste_

_que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste eeeee_

_de los que abres y lloras_

_que estás feliz y no finges_

_y en este día de septiembre_

_te dedicaré mi regalo más grande_

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque_

_Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé_

_Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_

_Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia_

_Para que ya nunca iré siempre en vuelta._

_Mi Regalo más grande_

_Mimi: Mi regalo más grande_

_Tk y Mimi: eeeee_

_Mimi: Quisiera me regalaras un sueño escondido_

_Nunca entregado eeeee_

_De esos que no sé abrir delante de mucha gente_

_Tk y Mimi: Porque el regalo más grande es solo_

_Nuestro para siempre_

_Sora: Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna_

_Así que de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque_

_Mimi y Sora: Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé_

_Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_

_Mimi: Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia_

_Para que ya nunca iré siempre_

_Tk: Y sin llegar ahora el fin que sea en un abismo_

_Sora: No para hablarme sino para intentar volar y_

_Tk: Si te niega toda esta extrema agonía_

_Mimi: Si a otra vida te negara respira la mía_

_Tk: Estar atento a no amar hasta encontrarte_

_Mimi: Descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba_

_Sora y Tk: No quiero lastimarme más amor_

_Amooor amooor quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna _

_Así que de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_y no me Importa lo que diga la gente y tu_

_Tk: Amor negado amor robado y nunca devuelto_

_Mimi: Mi amor tan grande como el viento en ti me pierdo_

_Tk: Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente eres tú_

_Mimi: Eres tú_

_Tk: Eres tú_

_Tk y Mimi: Eres tú Eres tú Eres tú Eres tú Eres tú Eres tú_

_Tk: Mi regalo_

_Tk y Mimi: más grande_

Todo el mundo aplaudió ya cuando Tk bajo del escenario vio a Kari con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Esta será una noche muy interesante-se dijo Takuya mientras veía todo el panorama: Davis observando con celos a Tk con Kari juntos tomados de la mano; Sora bajando desde el escenario mientras Andrew le daba un fuerte abrazo y un Matt viendo con mucho enojo a ambos, mientras murmuraba un par de cosas y por ultimo un muuuuy enojado Ken viendo como otro chavo le coqueteaba a Yolei.- Si definitivamente lo será.- susurro.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no estuvo tan emocionante el otro intentare de ponerlo mas interesante y también poco a poco irán descubriendo el pasado de Sora. También quiero agregar que dentro de el otro o después del otro capitulo vendrá un nuevo personaje. **

**Dejen reviews…!!!**

**Saludos!!!**


	8. La Boda II,diskulpas x el caprepetido!

**Weno jeje gracias por los reviews que me dejaron el cap. Pasado enserio les agradezco muxo jajá. Aquí viene el siguiente cap. Y perdón por no haberlo actualizado antes lo lamento estaba muy ocupada con la escuela y los exámenes.**

_Esta será una noche muy interesante-se dijo Takuya mientras veía todo el panorama: Davis observando con celos a Tk con Kari juntos tomados de la mano; Sora bajando desde el escenario mientras Andrew le daba un fuerte abrazo y un Matt viendo con mucho enojo a ambos, mientras murmuraba un par de cosas y por ultimo un muuuuy enojado Ken viendo como otro chavo le coqueteaba a Yolei.- Si definitivamente lo será.- susurro._

Yolei…!!!- grito Ken dirigiéndose a la nombrada para que le pusiera atención solo a él.

Oh, Ken…este mira…el es un ex compañero de la secundaria era mi compañero de laboratorio-dijo Yolei un poco nerviosa ya que el joven a su lado le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo- Ken, Scott, Scott el es Ken-dijo Yolei mientras sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Mucho gusto-dijo Scott- Wow Yolei parece que tienes frio, déjame te acerque un poco mas a mi para calentarte así un poco mas-dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas.

Igual-dijo Ken mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa- sabes yo creo que mejor nos vamos a conseguir tu abrigo para que ya no tengas tanto frio-dijo Ken mientras jalaba a Yolei del brazo para que se separara de Scott.

Ken…yo no traje abrigo-dijo Yolei aun nerviosa y feliz por sus adentros ya que estaba un 90% que lo que sentía Ken en ese momento era algo llamado celos.

No te preocupes Yolei ven conmigo y si quieres nos vamos a dentro y platicamos de **nosotros**- dijo mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra nosotros.

¡Es suficiente!-dijo Ken mientras alzaba la voz un poco- Yolei nos vamos de aquí y te quedas a mi lado-dijo Ken mientras agarraba a Yolei del brazo sin siquiera dejarla despedirse.

Sora, eso estuvo genial-dijo Andrew mientras abrazaba a Sora mientras ella bajaba de la tarima.

Jajá bueno, gracias, aunque la verdad estaba muy nerviosa- le confeso Sora.

Pues para mi te veías muy bella cantando allá arriba- le susurro Andrew al oído a Sora haciéndola sonrojar.

A lo lejos de ahí…

Maldito Andrew…cree que se puede ganar a Sora solo con un par de palabras cursis-susurro Yamato mientras miraba la escena que tenia enfrente en unos pocos metros.

Bueno ahorita que estamos ambos solos te quería hacer una pregunta….- dijo Andrew mientras le tomaba las manos a Sora.

Hey chicos que cuentan-dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a ambos y mientras Andrew sacaba un bufido.-Sora me encanto como cantaste, tienes una vos preciosa-dijo Matt con una sonrisa en la cara.

Este….gracias-dijo Sora mientras sentía una inmensa tensión entre todos los presentes.

Kari…la verdad…-intentaba Tk hablar mientras en su mente buscaba las palabra correctas para declararse a su amada Kari.

Tk….-dijo Kari interrumpiéndolo- me encanto la canción, cantas muy bien-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de la alegría y de paso para cubrir su rubor.

Gracias…-dijo Tk mas rojo que un tomate- Kari…la verdad el por que yo te dedique esta canción este día es por que…-trataba de decir Tk pero fue cortad por un impacto en su cara, cayendo así a la piscina.

Tk, estas bien-dijo Kari mientras ayudaba a Tk a salir de la piscina- ¡Davis, por que hiciste eso! –le grito Kari a Davis muy enfadada.

Por que el bien sabia, todos sabían que tu me gustas y él- dijo mientras señalaba a Tk- aun sabiendo eso hoy en esta noche se te iba a declarar.-dijo con un tono de vos muy enojado.

Chicos ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-dijo Tai mientras todos llegaban a donde ellos.

Por favor, aquí no, no le arruinen el día a mi tía-les suplico Sora-será mejor arreglarlo adentro-dijo Sora mientras todos entrasen a la casa.

Ok ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Andrew.

Es que este idiota sabiendo que a mi me gusta Kari le iba a preguntar si quería saber su novia- dijo Davis mientras era detenido por Tai y Ken para que no hubiese otra pelea.

Pero no tienes por que dar un gran show-le dijo Matt muy enojado.

Saben que, yo pienso que esto lo tienen que arreglar primero Davis y Kari y luego Davis y Tk-dijo mientras todos asentían- yo ya vengo-dijo Sora antes de ser detenida del brazo por Matt.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Matt.

Voy a conseguir unas vendas para Tk-dijo Sora enojada- y para la otra no te tengo que decir que hago, que voy a hacer ya que voy a hacer.-dijo Sora mientras se iba.

Haber…¿Dónde estarán?-dijo Sora mientras en el sótano buscaba un par de vendas. En ese instante la puerta se cerro por el aire.-Genial, solo a mi se me ocurre venir sin celular en una fiesta como esta- se dijo Sora, luego el foco que apenas daba luz se apago, en ese instante Sora se altero.

Calma Sora- se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse- esto no es lo mismo que hace mucho tiempo- se dijo mientras se recordaba.

**Flash Back…**

Estaba una niña pelirroja de unos 8 años jugando con su pequeña mascota, un perro de aproximadamente 1 año.

Vamos Brandy juguemos a las escondidas, tu cuentas y yo me escondo-dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a correr por toda la casa en busca de un escondite.

Aquí será perfecto-dijo mientras se escondía dentro del sótano, dentro de un rato la puerta se cerro las luces se apagaron y todo quedo oscuro- ¡Ayuda, ayuda!-grito Sora mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero parecía que nadie podía escucharla.

Sentía que la faltaba aire, tenía miedo y estaba alterada, lo que vino luego fue que se cayó de las gradas y lo ultimo que recuerda es ver todo negro.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

¡Sora, Sora!-oyó Sora gritar su nombre detrás de la puerta.

¡Ayuda!- grito Sora lo mas fuerte que pudo- no puedo salir de aquí, la puerta se atasco.

Ya esta-dijo la voz mientras trataba de buscar a Sora hasta que casi se tropieza con algo- Sora…-dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo y se la llevaba a la habitación mas cercana.

Sora despierta-dijo Matt mientras la recostaba sobre la cama; fue al baño en busca de un botiquín por suerte lo encontró, busco algodón y alcohol y lo paso sobre la nariz de Sora, esperando algún movimiento.

Mmm…-Sora hizo sonidos mientras despertaba- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras se choco con unos ojos azules y se perdió al instante en ellos.

Bueno estabas en el sótano empezaste a gritar y pues cuando te encontré estabas en el suelo desmayada-dijo Matt mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Muchas gracias Matt-dijo Sora mientras se acomodaba en la cama-pero… ¿Qué hacías por ahí?-pregunto Sora.

Bueno, es que como tu te tardabas, entonces…- trataba de explicar Matt mientras en el rostro de Sora se dibujaba una sonrisa- no es que estaba preocupado por ti…este es que…-trataba de explicar Matt mientras pensaba en una excusa- esque…Tk, si a Tk se le podía infectar la herida, si así era jeje- trato de sonar tranquilo Matt.

Oh, ya-dijo Sora haciéndose la convencida- en ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí pronto-dijo Sora parándose y apunto de salir del cuarto cuando alguien la detuvo.

Sora, este…-dijo Matt antes de agarrarla por el brazo y ponerla muy cerca de él a solo unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

¿Si? Matt-dijo Sora antes de que se perdiera en esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar o casi igual al cielo, los cuales le hacia recordar todo lo bueno de su vida y por ultimo se fijo en los labios de Matt, si era como un sueño, parecían tan…tan…ah era difícil de describir par ella eran tan… perfectos, si esa era la palabra perfectos y esta ansiosa por probar de esa "perfección".

Este….se te olvidaron las vendas-dijo Matt haciendo que Sora se alejara de sus pensamientos.

Oh…. Gracias-dijo Sora mientras Matt la soltaba y luego de eso ambos se fueron de ahí para reunirse con los demás.

Entonces ya quedaron de acuerdo- le pregunto Matt a Tai mientras veía como Davis, Kari y Tk reían animadamente mientras Sora le curaba las heridas a Tk.

Pues hasta ahora si- dijo Tai mientras quedaba viendo la misma escena que Matt- pues Kari y Davis hablaron, fue una larga platica créeme, luego Davis y Tk, lo cual casi ocasiona una pelea pero fue detenida y al final Kari se decidió por Tk lo cual Davis lo entendió como dijo Sora si de verdad se quiere a alguien lo único que deseas es que sea feliz con o sin ti-dijo Tai con una sonrisa de melancolía.

Me alegro que al fin lo entendieras amigo, te estabas tardando…jaja-dijo Matt.

Si lo entiendo, pero…primero mato a tu hermano…¡¡¡Tk!!!- dijo Tai antes de correr a perseguir a Tk el cual corría cuanto sus pies le daban para escaparse de Tai.

No, Tai espera…mira te juro que jamás le haría algo a Kari… ¡Kari!-decía Tk mientras corría y corría alrededor de la casa.

Jaja yo no puedo hacer nada…jaja- decía Kari entre carcajadas.

No puedo creer que nadie haya querido irse en la limosina aparte de nosotros dos y solo por que tú ya te querías ir.- decía Yamato mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la limosina.

Bueno es que querían quedarse un poco más y además yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que me acompañaras-dijo Sora mirando directamente a Matt.

Si…pero…sabes yo…sabes-dijo Yamato mientras en su mente buscaba una escusa- bueno es que..puede haber ladrones por ahí.-termino de decir Matt mientras se sentía muy satisfecho por lo que había dicho.

Sabes…viajo en una limosina, no me puede pasar nada…no hay de que preocuparse y además…búscate una mejor escusa a la próxima y admite que te preocupo-dijo Sora mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Sabes no es eso…- dijo Matt ya un poco nervioso- la verdad era por que Tai me dijo que te acompañar… si Tai fue el de la idea-dijo Matt.

Oh ya-dijo Sora no muy convencida.

En fin… (bostezo) yo tengo mucho sueño-dijo Sora mientras se empezaba a dormir y ya en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba recargada en el hombro de Matt.

Descansa… Cielo…-dijo Matt mientras veía a Sora dormir.

Si mejor seria que Sora descansara por que no sabia que podía pasar mañana al igual que Matt descubrirían algo nuevo en ellos, algo que ninguno de ellos pensó que pasaría.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad lo queria actualizar mas temprano pero no pude ya que tenia mucha tarea, en fin espero les haya gustado y les haya sido de su agrado. Le agradezco muchisisisisisisismo!!!!! A RoOo. Cba enserio muchas gracias por ayudar a ver mi error les pido muchas disculpas a todos los lectores!!! De verdad no me di cuenta, a la próxima sere mucho mas cuidadosa.**

**Por eso este cap. Ira dedicado a RoOo. Cba muchas gracias por todo.**

**BEsOs!!!!**

**Dejen ReviEws…!!!**

**Mil diskulpas!!!!**


	9. Huyendo de los problemas

**Bueno espero que el cap. Anterior les haya gustado, encerio aprecio a todas esas personas que me apoyan y me dejan reviews! Bueno ahora aquí esta el otro… si me atrase mucho…no fue mi culpa la verdad no me fue muy bien en los exámenes que tuve ya me imagino que ya sabrán o se imaginaran lo demás.**

_En fin… (Bostezo) yo tengo mucho sueño-dijo Sora mientras se empezaba a dormir y ya en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba recargada en el hombro de Matt._

_Descansa… Cielo…-dijo Matt mientras veía a Sora dormir._

_Si mejor seria que Sora descansara por que no sabía que podía pasar mañana al igual que Matt descubrirían algo nuevo en ellos, algo que ninguno de ellos pensó que pasaría._

Una pelirroja se levantaba de su largo sueño, estaba en su cama al parecer estaba aun con su vestido -_Matt_- fue la primera palabra y la persona que le paso por la cabeza. Sabia que se había quedado dormida y de segura Matt no la había despertado y la había dejado en su recamar.

Luego de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse bajo a la cocina…no había nadie. De seguro era por que todos en excepción de Matt y ella se habían quedado hasta tarde, de seguro despertarían con una resaca.

¿Como esta la chica mas bella del mundo?- dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras le tapa los ojos.

Matt-dijo Sora esperando que él fuera la persona la cual le tapaba los ojos.

No…Andrew-dijo la voz detrás de ella, cuando Sora se dio la vuelta vio a Andrew muy triste por la respuesta.

Je je lo siento, era una broma-dijo ella mintiéndole para no hacerlo sentir mal al pobre hombre decepcionado.

Hey Sora, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- dijo un peli rubio mientras bajaba de la escaleras- y…Andrew-dijo al ver a otra persona mas en la cocina.

Bien, y ¿tu?- dijo Sora con una sonrisa de alegría, mientras empezaba a hacer comida- ¿vas a desayunar?- le pregunto a Matt mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras Sora hacia el desayuno para los tres, Matt y Andrew se sentaron en el comedor, ninguno de los dos hablaban solo se limitaban a hacerse miradas de odio el uno al otro, hasta que uno de ellos hizo la iniciativa.

Y… ¿tú te viniste con Sora no? – pregunto Andrew mientras Matt solo asentía con la cabeza

Y tu ¿por que no tienes resaca como todos los demás?- le pregunto Matt a Andrew.

Bueno la verdad yo no tome, no me gusta mucho, además hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer con una persona-dijo Andrew mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y Matt la fingía.

Bueno ya esta chicos- dijo Sora mientras le ponía a cada uno sus platos.

Mmm… esta delicioso- dijo Andrew mientras empezaba a saborear la comida Sora solo pudo responder con un gracias.

Bueno ¿y que harás hoy? – le pregunto Matt a Sora.

Pues todavía no lo se, creo que empezare a empacar, ya que me mudare con Zoe, Takuya, Kouji, Sakura y Andrew a un departamento – dijo mientras tomaba un jugo.

Oh, ya- dijo Matt fingiendo asombro.

Bueno días gente- dijo una Mimi muy alegre mientras bajada de las escalera con su querido Tai.

Bueno días- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algunas cosas- dijo con una mirada melancólica mientras se levantaba y se iba directo a su cuarto para alistarse.

Algo no está bien- se dijo Mimi mientras veía a Sora subir las gradas.

Por el parque una chica peli roja caminaba sin rumbo alguno, iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué me esta pasando? No lo se, cada vez que lo veo me siento muy feliz de verlo, ayer cuando estábamos en la limosina y me acosté en su hombro quise quedarme ahí para siempre, pero todavía no estoy segura de lo que siento, además me dije que no me volvería a enamorar, para que luego me usaran y me botaran como basura, no otra vez, no caeré en el juego de él. ¿A quien estoy engañando? Sé que me gusta pero él nunca se fijaría en una persona como yo, de seguro solo le interesaran chavas que parecen modelo o como esa que beso en el mall, hay que ser realista el y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Ahora tengo que alejarme de él lo mas pronto posible antes de que me empiece a enamorar, nunca es demasiado tarde.- _Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente.

La puerta de la mansión de Mimi se abría lentamente como si no quisieran que los demás supieran que ella ya había llegado.

Sora… ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Mimi mientas se acercaba ella haciendo de Sora diera un brinco del susto.

Mimi, no me espantes-dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón y sentía que iba muy rápido- Mimi tenemos que hablar, pero en privado- le dijo mientras ponía una caja con un moño encima de la mesa y ambas se iban a la cocina para que nadie las escuchara.

Mimi, me voy de viaje- dijo Sora con una sonrisa radiante.

¿Adonde?- dijo Mimi aun en shock.

A la finca de mi abuela-dijo Sora toda entusiasmada.

¿Como? Sora….esa finca de tu abuela esta sucia, desmarañada, descuidada, fea y apunto de quebrarse la cabaña que hay en ella, ya que me imagino que te iras ahí solo por un corto tiempo ¿Para que arreglar la casa grande de ahí, no? – dijo Mimi acertándole a todo.

Pues si…pero….- intentaba explicar Sora.

No hay pero que valga, Sora se lo que te pasa y el hecho de que eso te haya pasado una vez no significa que te pasara otra vez, dale una oportunidad al…-decía Mimi mientras hacia recordar a Sora todo lo que había sucedido.

No lo digas por favor-dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos y luego se los destapaba al oír que Mimi no seguía- Mira yo se lo que hago y si las cosas salen mal yo soy la que sufro no eres tu, se que te preocupara pero yo se lo que hago.- dijo mientras miraba como Mimi le daba una mirada comprensiva.

Bueno antes de irme pase por unas tiendas y te compre esto- dijo mientras tomaba la caja y se la entregaba.

Oh , eres genial Sora-dijo Mimi casi sin habla al ver todos esos productos de Chanel, Victorias Secret, XOXO, entre otras marcas muy conocidas.

Lo se- dijo Sora bueno ya me voy deje las maletas con un amigo mío, te extrañare mucho – dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Igualmente te enviare mensajes- dijo Mimi mientras veía salir a su mejor amiga de la "casa".

Luego de 5 minutos en la mansión…

¿Donde se fue Sora?- dijo una vos la cual sonaba muy agitada, detrás de Mimi.

¿Tu, para que quieres saber?- dijo Mimi mostrando una mirada enojada y con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- termino mientras se acercaba lentamente a esa persona.

Una chica pelirroja iba caminando por una carretera la cual parecía no tener final, a los lados solo habían arboles, arbustos y plantas; volteaba la cabeza a todos lados para ver si alguien seria tan amable de guiarla a donde quería llegar pero no había nadie alrededor. Hasta que por fin vio un auto que se acercaba, trataba de hacer señales para que el auto parase pero mientras mas cerca venia el carro mas lo podía identificar, si definitivamente ese auto lo había visto antes.

Hey, preciosa ¿te llevo a alguna parte?- dijo el chico al volante mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

¿Tu que haces aquí?- dijo Sora toda alarmada, al parecer la habían descubierto y al parecer fue mas rápido de lo que pensó.

¿Quieres un aventón si o no?- dijo el chico mientras se salía del carro.

No, primero tienes que decirme que haces aquí y quien te lo dijo- dijo Sora aun más enojada de lo que estaba anteriormente.

Bueno, no te lo diré si no te subes al auto- dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Pues no me subiré seguiré esperando hasta que pase otro auto o un camión- dijo mientas cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno tu lo quieres de la mala forma, así será- dijo mientras levantaba a Sora y la ponía en su hombro mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba tratando de que alguien pusiera atención, lo cual no funciono por que nadie pasaba por la carretera.

Bueno, ¿adonde vamos ahora?- dijo él mientras la ponía en el asiento del copiloto ya que había terminado de guardar las maletas de Sora.

Bueno yo me iré por mi camino y tú por el tuyo- dijo Sora furiosa.- Y ahora te exijo que me digas como supiste donde estaba.

Mira tu a mi no me exiges nada y pues para responder a tu pregunta, escuche todo, si estaba pasando por ahí y me pareció muy interesante la platica y cuando tu te fuiste soborne a Mimi para que me diera una dirección exacta- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Tu, Yamato Ishida eres la peor persona que eh conocido en mi vida- dijo Sora mirando con una mirada llena de furia.

Lo tomare como un cumplido, gracias- dijo Matt mientras empezaba a manejar.

El camino estuvo callado, ya que ninguno de ellos tenia ganas de hablar, Sora por que se le veía furiosa y Yamato por que prefería no enojarla mas de lo debido. Luego de una hora de manejar Sora rompió el silencio.

¿Por qué tu, por que tuviste que venir acá, que propósito tenias tu de venir acá?- dijo Sora.

Bueno…la verdad fue por que creí que estabas cometiendo una estupidez muy grande, escapándote de todo lo que quieres solo para evadir algo que al final va a terminar peor y cuando te tengas que enfrentar a lo que estabas evadiendo créeme que la única que saldrá perdiendo mas serás tu y te arrepentirás- dijo Matt con los ojos fijos en el camino, Sora agradeció que él estaba conduciendo por que así no la vería bajar la cabeza de la vergüenza, por que él tenia razón ella estaba evadiendo algo y luego iba a terminar peor.

Bueno según Mimi aquí es- dijo Matt mientras paraba el auto en frente de una finca.

La finca era muy grande, de fuera se veía mucho espacio y no se imaginaria como estaría por dentro, la casa grande estaba un poco descuidada pero tenia su toque de antigüedad, tenia animales para criar, las ventanas eran grandes estaban un poco sucias pero sabría que si se ponían manos a la obra todo quedaría como de esos lugares de película.

¿Bueno, y cuando empezamos a arreglarla?- dijo Yamato imitando a Sora al salirse del auto.

Bueno la verdad no me quedare por mucho tiempo, así que dormiré en una cabaña que esta cerca de por aquí- dijo Sora inspeccionando todo el paisaje.

Bueno en ese entonces me voy, ya que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí- dijo Yamato mientras sacaba las maletas de Sora del auto.

Bueno en ese entonces gracias por todo, y…te veo luego- dijo Sora mientras veía a Yamato encender el auto.

Bueno…entonces creo que me iré-dijo Yamato esperando que Sora dijese algo para que él se quedara ahí con ella.

Que te vaya bien.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa sin captar lo que Matt le quería dar a entender y dándose la vuela para irse.

En ese momento Yamato perdió las esperanzas y se fue.

Sora inspeccionaba la caballa del exterior, estaba casi con musgo, la madera estaba a punto de quebrarse y no olía muy bien que digamos; si se veía grande con espacio pero sabía que tendría problemas.

Bueno, aquí vamos- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña con todo y maletas; si definitivamente esta cabaña necesitaba mas cuidado; el piso estaba todo feo con quebraduras (ya que era de madera), la sala estaba muy bien cuidada aunque los muebles estaban un poco gastados, la cocina estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que el baño y por ultimo el cuarto, ese estaba en buenas condiciones también nada mas que al tratar de abrir la ventana esta rechinaba.

Así que antes de que se pusiera a desempacar todas las maletas decidió hacer algo para divertirse y calmarse y por ultimo hacer lo que venia a hacer aquí, tener paz.

Bueno chispita (N=/ no se me ocurrió otro nombre) aquí vamos – dijo mientras se ponía encima del caballo negro.

Sora se interno en un bosque que había por ahí, era muy grande, se podía oler el aire a madera, se podía escuchar los bellos sonidos de los animales, se podía sentir el viento el cual pegaba con su rostro y también golpeaba las hojas de los árboles para que estas cayesen; todo era hermoso y sobre todo se podía sentir la paz.

Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el bosque, confiaba en que se sabría el camino de regreso. Las horas fueron pasando si que ella se diese cuenta, hasta que el solo empezaba a esconderse se dijo a si misma que ya era tiempo de regresar a la cabaña. Iba cabalgando cuando escucho el galope de otro caballo lo cual se le hizo muy extraño en primero por que era tarde y en segundo lugar por que cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue bajarse del caballo, esconderse detrás de un árbol y cuando el hombre o lo que fuera estuviese cerca la pegaría con una rama que había encontrado.

_Dios solo te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo malo que eh hecho, perdóname por siempre ser una malcriada con mi mamá y a veces ser una juzgona de primera…_- Sora pedía a Diosito ya que presentía que algo no muy bueno ocurría en ese momento.

Cuando oyó mas cerca el sonido del el caballo pudo divisar una figura montado en este y sin pensarlo dos veces cuando el hombre se hubo acercado lo demasiado…

¡PLAFFFFF…! El hombre cayó al suelo dejando al caballo corriendo por donde había venido ya que se había asustado.

Oh, me duele –se quejaba el hombre mientras se retorcía de dolor en es suelo.

_Esa vos…esa figura…oh por Dios lo mate_- fueron los primeros pensamientos que en la cabeza rondaron, pero luego lo pensó mejor…- ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- dijo Sora enojada con las manos en jarras.

No definitivamente esto se estaba poniendo muy estresante y lo que mas quería era paz…no era posible que "todo" el mundo estuviese detrás de ella. Pero esto ya no lo toleraría más.

**Bueno que les pareció…mmm…no me gusto mucho como esta este cap. Pero les puedo asegurar que el próximo capitulo estará mucho mas interesante y lleno de sorpresas…Sora llora…alguien trata de ganar su corazón y no me refiero al que están pensando…Sora recuerda su pasado y se abre con una persona a la que jamás pensó que confiaría.**

**Adelantito…! (Sorpresa!)**

_Sus labios estaban tan cerca del uno al otro que podían sentir su respiración, sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro perdiéndose…en ellos…hasta que…_

_Hace tiempo de sin vernos ¿No Sorita?- dijo este tocándole la mejilla suavemente._

_Todo es mi culpa, jamás debí haber regresado- dijo Sora mientras se ponía en sentada, apoyada a un árbol con las manos en las rodillas y con la mirada en la nada mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedeserse._


End file.
